HG Drabblemania!
by DoraeAzure
Summary: 100 word drabbles about Harry and Ginny and their lurve. Note: These drabbles are not in chronological order, or really any order of any kind.  Enjoy!
1. Forbidden

**Summary:** It's Halloween in the Potter household, and Harry has the perfect costume idea for baby James.

**Notes:** 100 word drabble for the prompt word "ghosts."

**Forbidden**

Harry closely examined the white fabric in his hands and made one final, careful snip.

"Perfect," he decided, and reached for his one-year-old son. "Let's get you ready then, before your mum gets home to stop us, hmm?"

A few minutes later, Harry found himself grinning down at a happily gurgling baby whose brandy-brown eyes were now peering out at him through the eye holes of a little white costume.

"There we are, Jamey-boy. All ready for Halloween."

"Harry?" Harry started guiltily at the sound of his wife's voice and cringed when she sighed. "Harry, I told you, 'no ghosts.'"


	2. The Old Ball and Chain

**Title:** The Old Ball and Chain  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**A/N:** from the prompt word "bats." Written for hpgw100.

Harry understands why his mates sometimes complain about "the ol' ball and chain." Marriage was difficult sometimes: attending endless social engagements, checking in if he was late, and the shopping…!

Harry glances across the room to where the ball he's chained to is mingling with several people neither of them knows. She catches his eye and raises a questioning eyebrow.

_Alright, Harry?_

He shakes his head in response.

_Alright, Gin. Go back to your party; I'm just enjoying the view._

She bats her eyes, flashes a teasing smile, and he laughs.

Never mind. He doesn't understand his mates at all.


	3. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Title:** Home Is Where the Heart Is  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Awkward

Harry shifted from foot to foot, feeling awkward. He'd never liked being the center of attention, yet here he was, standing on stage in front of a hundred people, waiting, scarcely able to breathe.

Then there she was, standing at the end of the aisle, one hand resting in the crook of her father's elbow. Ginny was dressed in white, but Harry barely noticed her new dress robes. All he could see was her smile, and suddenly he wasn't feeling awkward at all. Basking in the warmth of that beautiful smile, _his_ smile, Harry had never felt more at home.


	4. The Waiting Game

**Title:** The Waiting Game  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Anticipation

**A/N:** This prompt was really hard for some reason. It took forever to come up with an idea, and then I couldn't get the flow right. I feel so successful that I finally got it! :)

Harry hated Disillusionment Charms. He hated crowds more though, so he endured the discomfort until he reached his seat. He breathed a sigh of relief when Ron removed the charm, then settled in to wait.

Several minutes later, the Harpies took the pitch. They flew a slow lap past the stands, and Ginny Potter blew her husband a kiss as she flew by before following her teammates to the center of the pitch. Harry grinned in response.

Ginny's first match. He shifted in his seat in anticipation, waiting impatiently for the whistle to blow. This was going to be brilliant.


	5. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Title:** Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Enraptured

**A/N:** I'm procrastinating today, so instead of writing a paper or packing for Thanksgiving, I'm writing fanfiction. I have a billion ideas for this prompt too, so this is unlikely to be the last submission from me this week. :)

"Daaaaa-aaaad! I wanna see the new baby! I've never seen a _girl _before!"

"Really?" Harry sat down, reaching for his oldest son with one hand. "What about your mum?"

"She's not a girl!" James said, climbing up to perch on Harry's knee. "She's a Mum!"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was resting in her hospital bed and hiding a tired giggle behind her hand. He winked at her, then tilted the bundle he held in one arm. James leaned closer, little eyes growing wide as he peered at his sister's tiny face.

"Oh!" he said, enraptured. "Dad! She's so pretty."


	6. Shout it to the World

**Title:** Shout it to the World  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Enraptured

**A/N:** # 2 for this prompt. Apparently I'm all about the Quidditch right now.

Harry watched, amused, as Ginny spun in a circle, hands clasped together, grinning madly. She gave a little bounce when she came to a stop, staring at the item on the stand with an obsessive sort of love, enraptured.

"Just look at it, Harry! In one week, that lovely piece of magical engineering will be mine."

"Well, probably not that one specifically."

"And my name'll be on it." The look she turned on him then far surpassed the one she'd given the broom. "'Ginny Potter.' My brand new name on my brand new broom, for all the world to see."


	7. A Bright Decision

**Title:** A Bright Decision  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt:** Sparkle

**A/N: **I just finished a final, so I'm pretty drained and…well, I feel like death. So I needed a happy little pick-me-up! (But please forgive me if it's…off somehow. All my brain power is missing, and my fingers are still uncooperative after typing at break neck speed for 2 hours straight)

Auror training was exhausting, and painful, and hard. So when Harry arrived at the Burrow for Sunday dinner and found Ginny home from Hogwarts, he stumbled into her arms and instantly fell asleep.

When he awoke, a soft, fierce voice was saying, "He's doing what he loves, and he's good at it." Fingers sifted through his hair. "Now shut it! If you wake him…"

Harry had been thinking lately about the heirloom ring sitting in his Gringott's vault. He decided right then that that lovely bit of sparkle would look a whole lot lovelier if it sat Ginny's hand tomorrow.


	8. Daddy's Worst Nightmare

**Title:** Daddy's Worst Nightmare  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt:** Sparkle

**A/N: ** I had to do a second one for this prompt. The image of Lily in my head was just too cute! On a side note, somewhere at Hogwarts, poor Teddy is probably feeling the need to hide in a very dark, secluded corner.

When he looked in on her, Harry's daughter was admiring herself in front Ginny's full length mirror, dressed in the biggest, fluffiest dress he'd ever seen.

"What're you doing, Little Bit?" he asked, seating himself beside her.

"Look daddy!" His three-year-old did a little spin. "It has sparkles!"

"I see that." It also changed color magically every ten seconds. Harry was feeling a little motion-sick just looking at it. "Any special reason you're looking so pretty today?"

And then his baby said something that made his blood run cold.

"I _had_ to look extra pretty today! Teddy's coming for dinner!"


	9. It's Like a Train Wreck

**Title:** It's Like Watching a Train Wreck: You Can't Help but Stare  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt:** Holly

"Harry? Is that…holly on your jumper?"

Harry looked down at the large design on his oversized jumper—one of the few "Dudley" garments he still possessed—then back at his girlfriend.

"Yes."

"And…sparkly reindeer?"

Harry nodded.

"Why are you wearing…that?"

"It's a thing to wear ugly jumpers at Christmas." Harry looked at Ginny doubtfully. Her face was turning red and her eyes were watering. "Er, isn't it? A thing? Because Aunt Petunia said…" Harry trailed off. Ginny's shoulders were shaking, and although she'd ducked her head, he was pretty sure he'd seen tears. "Hey, are you laughing or crying? Ginny?"

**A/N: ** I just finished my last final and am *seriously* high on sudden release from stress. This came into my head. I just…have no idea. For the record, the sweater in question reaches mid-thigh and has a lot sweater bling. I'm talking very seriously ugly. And a bit feminine. And Harry still has it because Aunt Petunia told him a story about ugly sweaters being trendy at Christmas to get him to wear it to begin with, and so the poor deluded boy kept it. But this sweater goes beyond the acceptable level of ugly. Only obviously I did not have enough space to say all this above. I am going to stop talking now. Also, I really do love ugly Christmas sweaters with a horrified, can't help it kind of affection. Is this note longer than my drabble…?


	10. Sleep Deprivation

**Title:** Sleep Deprivation  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Yours

Harry groaned when a loud cry woke him suddenly.

"Whose turn is it?" Harry muttered into his pillow.

Ginny whimpered pathetically. "Yours?"

Harry dragged himself out of bed to retrieve a bottle, then went to cuddle James. Looking down and admiring the tiny fingers curled around one of his, Harry decided that he had never been happier, sleep deprivation and all.

He just hoped all the particularly clever bad guys held off on causing trouble until James was sleeping through the night. Ginny would kill him if he got himself hurt because he was too sleep deprived to think properly.


	11. Just Retribution

**Title:** Just Retribution  
><strong>AN:** Prompt word - Mistletoe, 100 words 

"Really," George was saying. "It's the best holiday joke ever."

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked, stepping into the room.

" That," said Ron, nodding to the mistletoe now merrily following Harry around the room, jingling incessantly.

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Now how do I make it stop?"

"You have to kiss someone. I volunteer Ron."

Ron made a face.

Just then, Ginny came in and saw Harry's predicament. She grinned, glanced at George, and leaned in to kiss Harry. When she pulled away, Harry wagged his eyebrows at George.

"Oi!" George said. "No snogging in my mother's house, Potter!"


	12. Thoughts of Home

**Title:** Thoughts of Home

**Prompt: **Winter

**A/N:** A little darker than normal for me. Takes place during Harry and Hermione's stint in the Forest of Dean during DH.

Winter was cold in the Forest of Dean. Cold and lonely. It wasn't so bad when Hermione was awake to keep him company, although ever since Ron left…

Sometimes, after Hermione's watch ended and Harry's began, Hermione would go into the tent where she thought he couldn't hear and curl up in bed and cry. It made Harry want to cry too. Or hit something. Preferably Ron.

Hermione was asleep now, and Harry was alone in the cold and the dark. So Harry thought of Ginny—her smiles, her kisses, her hugs—and he felt just a little bit warmer.


	13. Breaking the Rules

**Title:** Breaking the Rules  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Shooting Star

"Sooooooo…"

Harry looked at his wife suspiciously. That tone meant trouble, but he couldn't imagine what Ginny could get into on Hogwarts grounds so soon after James's first match as Chaser.

"So…what?"

Ginny stopped walking as they came to the broomshed. "Wanna play a little pick-up? For old times' sake?"

"Here?" Harry hesitated, stunned. "With what?"

Ginny grinned and shook the broomshed's locked door. Harry groaned, but spelled the shed open for her.

Ginny pretended to swoon, then ducked inside.

"Aren't there rules against this?"

Ginny handed him an old Shooting Star with a wink. "That's what makes it fun."


	14. Worth It

**Title:** Worth It  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Free

During the war, Harry sometimes wondered if all the pain was really worth it; if he would ever be free.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at the cottage and its overgrown garden. "It's perfect!"

"It's a bit…aged."

"It's quaint," she protested, smiling. "The cutting we took from the rose garden at Godric's Hollow will look beautiful here," she added softly, squeezing his hand.

Harry caressed Ginny's wedding ring with his thumb, feeling happy. Loved.

This was worth it.


	15. Family

**Title:** Family  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G

**Prompt: **Hurt

"Teddy! Slow down! You're going to fall," Harry warned. The two-year-old only laughed and took off across the Weasley garden. Harry kept an eye on his (currently) red-headed godson but was too far away to catch him when Teddy tripped. He'd taken no more than three steps towards the sobbing toddler when Ginny scooped him up.

"Ginny! I hurt!" Teddy wailed.

" I know, baby," Ginny murmured, cuddling the boy close and covering him with kisses.

Harry watched his love comfort the boy who was as good as his son and smiled at the joy his little family brought him.


	16. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Title:** Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Loyalty

"Are you serious, Ron?" Ginny asked him, glaring.

"I'm sorry , Gin," Ron replied. "I'm happy you're a Harpy, but my loyalty forever belongs to the Canons."

Ginny snarled wordlessly.

"Harry feels the same way!" Ron protested. "Right, Harry?"

Both Weasleys turned to Harry with fiercely expectant looks. Harry eyed them both, then smiled cautiously at his fiance.

"Go Harpies?"

Ginny cheered loudly, then kissed Harry and shot Ron a smug grin before skipping out of the room.

"Traitor," Ron accused.

Harry gave Ron a significant look. "You're my best friend, Ron, but I'm _marrying_ Ginny."

Ron laughed. "Alright. Forgiven."


	17. Harry's Valentine

**Title:** Harry's Valentine

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Love Notes

"Ginny? What's this?"

Ginny looked up from her egg and rocket sandwich and frowned at the crinkled paper in Harry's hand.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Head Auror, Defender, and Savior of all,

This man whom I love, hold most dear

Best father, protector, so strong and so tall

My Husband these last twenty year."

Harry looked up from the page, grinning. "Are you writing me love notes again? Because-and keep in mind how deeply I love you, Gin, but-I really wish you'd stop."

Ginny threw a piece of rocket at him but didn't protest when he kissed her.


	18. Hot Water

**Title:** Hot Water

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Time, Racing, Firewhisky

"Wanna take a break and grab a bite?" Ron asked, closing his file.

Harry frowned. "What time is it?"

"Half six. Why?"

Harry cursed. "I promised I'd be home by now. The boys got into the Firewhisky today, and Ginny's furious. It's my fault it's in the house, so I've got to go deal with my sons and then grovel to my wife."

"It's not like we weren't drinking it at their age."

Harry arched a brow. "_You_ want to tell Ginny that?"

Ron grimaced. "Good point. Better hurry then," he said, but Harry was already racing out the door.


	19. A Quiet Evening at Home

**Title:** A Quiet Evening at Home

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Spring, Magical

Ginny smiles when Harry settles into the chair beside her. It's dark in their little garden, and Ginny is intent on enjoying this time with her husband.

"Did the kids go down ok?" she asks.

Harry reaches out and takes her hand, then leans his head against the back of his chair. "Al fussed, but he's fine now."

Ginny squeezes his hand. "Thanks for taking bedtime duties today."

Harry smiles. "I don't mind. I know how you love evenings like this."

Ginny smiles back. "There's just something magical about warm spring evenings in this garden, especially when spent with you."


	20. Who's Made the Best Arrest Contest

**Title:** Who's Made the Best Arrest Contest

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Renew, Flying Carpet

"So then he said he'd a license for it," Harry said.

"For a _flying carpet_?" Ginny asked.

"For a flying carpet," Ron agreed between chortles.

"Then what?"

"We told him that he _didn't_ have a license. He said if not, it was only because he'd forgotten to renew it." Harry grinned.

"We explained that he couldn't renew a license it's illegal to have," Ron added.

"And then he Disapparated?" Ginny asked.

"_With _ the carpet!" Ron crowed.

"Only he splinched himself. Found him in St. Mungo's ten minutes later."

"Best arrest story ever," Ginny agreed. "Sorry, Neville, I'm afraid you lose."


	21. A Little Payback

**Title:** A Little Payback

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Pranks, Taste

"Here, Harry m'lad," said George, holding out a brightly wrapped sweet.

Harry eyed the sweet suspiciously, wary of falling victim to one of the twins' pranks.

"No thanks."

"Aw, com'on. Just a little taste."

"You owe us after all."

"Didn't even hassle you when you started dating ickle ginnikins."

"Not even a tease."

"If I eat it, will you shut up?"

Matching nods and mischievous grins.

"And that's for breaking Gin's heart last year," Fred said, patting Harry-the-garden-gnome's head as he passed by.

"Don't do it again, yeah?"

"And you might want to avoid Crookshanks."

Cue maniacal laughter.


	22. Mummy's boy

**Title:** Mummy's Boy

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Late

**Notes:** Late like me! I'm in the middle of finals, folks. Have been for a couple of weeks, really, hence the delay on...everything I'm currently writing (if you're following anything else). Thanks to my summer plans (hello, bar exam), I'm not sure the upcoming months will be much better, but I'll try to at least keep up with the drabbles. Hope you all enjoy this one. ^_^

"C'mon, love! We're going to be late!" Harry called, yelling up the stairs.

"Hang on to your trousers!"

"I'm too busy holding your son!" Harry replied, struggling to hang on to his wiggling toddler without wrinkling his dress robes.

"_My_ son?"

"Too right!" Then, to James, "All that mischievousness; you _must_ be mummy's. _Daddy_ certainly isn't so troublesome."

"Which of our fathers is an infamous trouble maker?" Ginny asked from the top of the stairs.

Harry looked up at her, gorgeous in her dress robes, and then backed to James. "Definitely mummy's. She looks amazing in her dress robes too."


	23. Missing pages

**Prompt: **Wedding

When Harry walked into the Weasleys' living room to find his girlfriend surrounded by all the younger Weasley wives and the only Weasley fiancé, he felt a frisson of fear.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much," said Angelina soon-to-be-Weasley. "Just planning the wedding."

Harry looked at them suspiciously. "Why all the sly looks then?" he asked.

"No reason," Fleur snickered. "Just noticing zere are some pages missing from zese magazines, 'Arry."

"Oh?" he said, voice too-casual.

"Yes," said Ginny, "all the ring adverts."

"Odd, that," Harry said knowingly, leaving the room. Behind him, Ginny smiled a slow, delighted smile.


	24. Practice

**Title:** Practice

**Prompt: **Muggle, Castle

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, picking up a pair of torn denim trousers and discarding them in the "rejected" pile.

"Windsor Castle," Harry replied.

"It's Muggle." Ron looked disbelieving.

"Yes, Ron. Muggles _do_ have castles."

"And why can't _I _go see this Muggle castle?" Ginny asked, pulling a green button-up from the "Muggle Clothes" box and handing it to her boyfriend decisively.

"It's Auror training," Harry replied, donning the shirt obediently. "Practicing blending in and all that."

"Good luck," Ginny said, snickering at Ron's maroon corduroy trousers and holey yellow t-shirt.

Harry laughed. "I _did_ say we needed practice."


	25. Long Day

**Title:** Long Day

**Prompt: **Merlin

Harry was the one who took James school shopping before his first year. Several trying hours after the trip began, Harry was trudging up the front steps of the Potter home, James running excited circles around him.

As soon as they were inside, James was tearing up the stairs to find his siblings.

"I got an _owl_!" James shouted. "And I named him Merlin, after the wizard on my chocolate Frog card!"

"Good job, Dad," Ginny teased, smiling a little wickedly as Harry collapsed, exhausted, on the sofa beside her.

"Next year, _you're_ taking him," Harry groaned.

Ginny just laughed.


	26. In Hiding

**Title:** In Hiding

**Words:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Prompt: **Experiment, Rush, Trick or Treat

"I'm conducting an experiment," Harry said when Ginny found him hiding during her family's Halloween party.

Ginny arched a doubtful brow. "Oh? Is that why you are hiding in a corner?"

"Yes." He said. "My hypothesis is: If I hide in this corner, George can't find me to make me play his stupid trick or treat game. And then I won't have to cluck like a chicken or rush around after non-existent hobgoblins, or say embarrassing things when people say a particular word."

"I'm sorry he's picking on you."

Harry sighed. "Shoulda known there'd be repercussions after we got engaged."


End file.
